doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/Battle at Gallifrey
Doctor:Where am I?No... Joker:Yes.This is Trenzalore! Doctor:Tell me...tell me what happends! Joker:You must die! A Crack opens in the sky: Joker:Grow my dear crack,GROW!!!!!! Daleks,Cyberman and Cytrons arrive and start destroying around: Dalek:EXTERMINATE! Cyberman:DELETE! Cytron:.... Doctor:Gh...*gets shoot by them all*GHAAAA!! Joker:This is it,DIE DOCTOR! Handles:NEGATIVE! Doctor:H...handles?But you died! Handles:Cracks!The universe is falling apart.Time changes! Doctor:Alright...let's kill thoose guys! At Gallifrey: Clara:Doctor..where is he? Cracks appear on the ground,and Daleks,Cyberman and Cytrons start destroying around: Rassilon:Gah!They are destroying Gallifrey! River falls from the sky: Clara:River? River:I managed to escape!We must go to the Dalek spaceships and rescue the TimeLords. Rassilon:Humph..we can't win this battle alone.River's rigth. On The Daleks spaceship: Rassilon:*whispers*Shh...Daleks are ahead. River:*whispers*The Time Lords are behind that door! Clara:*whispers*How do we pass? River:*whispers*I got the device to work again.I can vanish them! They run,and River vanish the Dalek-guards. In the room: Clara:Wow...all the timelords into one room. Time-boy:Will you rescue us,Rassilon. Rassilon:Yes,now. Clara:Your vortex manipulator,River,it can teleport too,right? River:Yes,I'll use it! Back on Gallifrey: Rassilon:TimeLord Elder!Take everyone on the secret bunker! TimeLordElder:Yes,sir! Rassilon:But the warriors stay here.We have a battle to win! On Trenzalore: The Doctor runs,with Handles on his arms: Doctor:You are a smart Cyberman,can you explain me WHY must the battle happend?What is the power of Gallifrey they talk about? Handles:The battle is part of a prophecy,the oldest prophecy who was created right after the first question was.Gallifrey's destiny is to die.It was born to die! Doctor:Why? Handles:The cracks!The cracks were created when you didn't died on Trenzalore,but you meet them in your past,before not-dieing because of the timeliness destruction.The cracks went in the past too,even before it was created.It existed in every point in time.A prophecy running out of it:"Gallifrey was born to die.When the time point of the cracks will happend Gallifrey will die" Doctor:Yes,I know,but why? Handles:The Battle must happend.It's Gallifrey the origins of you,the one who created the cracks in the first place.The Battle will be taken in every point in time,and if Gallifrey will be destroyed in every point in time,it means before you were born.You will never be born,because Gallifrey will be destroyed,and the cracks will never exist,and the universe will be safe. Doctor:Why are all thoose aliens want to help the universe? *Joker appears* Joker:Think of it Doctor!If you never born,we could conquer Earth...there will be no one to save it everytime! Doctor:You missed a point!YOU'RE A TIME LORD!If there's no Gallifrey,there's no you also! Joker:I have a plan for that,so that's not the main problem. Doctor:But if you destroy Gallifrey,why must I also die?I will die because of not-borning anyway. Joker:You will still exist. Doctor:But you just said I'll never be born. Joker:You created the cracks.You're protected!You must be killed here,in order you not to born. Handles:My super-robotic head hurts... Doctor:I know Handles...I am confused too... And years passed,and the battles was still on going.Clara,River,Rassilon and the Warriors are still protecting Gallifrey,and The Doctor and Handles are still running on Trenzalore.But that cannot last forever! On Gallifrey: Clara:Rassilon!I have the daily raport.The Daleks destroyed Orgot,The Cyberman damaged Arcadia and The Cytrons are attacking Polonis right now. River:They just won't stop,will they? Rassilon:Let's go to Polonis. Daleks destroyes the walls of the bunker: Rassilon:They found us... Daleks:The Bunker has been found.Kill all the living forms! Rassilon:Seems like it's the time to handle Gallifrey only to the warriors*opens a portal* Clara:What is that for? Rassilon:It will take us to Trenzalore.Jump in,Clara,River! At Trenzalore: River:What the holy....there's a crack....a giant one.. Doctor:River?Clara?Rassilon? Clara:DOCTOR!!!And Handles? Rassilon:Why is there such a big crack? Doctor:It will grow up and grow up until it will take the whole universe in it.The only way to stop it is me to die,and Gallifrey too. Joker arrives with some aliens: Joker:There you are!!! Doctor:That is the perfect plan..*handle Handles to Clara*Take good care of it... River:What are you doing? Doctor:Save the universe!!!*prepares to jump in the crack* Joker:What is he planning...? Doctor:Gallifrey....it's been a honor to see it once again... Clara:DOCTOR! Doctor:I will save the universe.Gallifrey will stand...but I will be dead. Clara:You can't die! Joker:You can't do this!This planet is made for you!This is where you must die.If you die inside the crack you'll just destroy the universe even more. Doctor:Not if I not-born. River:You're deleting yourself?You're crazy? Doctor:Yes!*jumps in the crack* Joker:Not while I am there!!!*follows him* Rassilon:Clara,I'll take The Doctor's Tardis...I must take you home. Clara:....okay.... In the middle of nowhere: Doctor:So this is what it is isnide the crack...nothing... The Joker appears: Joker:You fool!Come back!*shoots him* Doctor:Aaaagh!!!! Joker:*launches a beam* Doctor:That beam will delete both of us..go on!!! They both die. On Gallifrey: Gallifrey magically rebuilts,the spaceships dissapear... Rassilon:It worked. River:We will forgett the Doctor.... Rassilon:Time you to return where you came from. River:Yes,now that the battle never happend On Earth: Clara:I guess he did it....he saved us all...but he is dead...He's here somewhere...I know he is...And I'll find him someday.... Handles:I'll help you! Clara:Yes...I forgive about you..the Doctor gave you to me.... TO BE CONCLUDED---on The Christmas Special. Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring Weeping Angels Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald Category:Stories featuring River Song